The Only Nightmare I Have Had  Since I Got You
by Meandor711
Summary: Steve gets the same nightmare almost everyday, and its the same, all the time. Rated T for some gore and language.


An: I have had this on my mind for months now, but wanted to finish RE Code Veronica ( First time I play the game actually XD ) but I haven't done that yet, but wanted to make this Fanfiction to tell you that I'm alive :P

The Only Nightmare I Have Had ( Since I Got You )

_Steve where walking to his hotel room. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a shirt with a red tie. He was on a job trip in Sweden with his work. The BSSA where a company that wanted to make sure every country was safe from Bio-terrorism. Steve was one of the brains in the company, his wife Claire Burnside ( previously known as Claire Redfield ) laughed when she heard him say that, a childish person as Steve getting such a big job just seemed unreal for her. And yet here he was, proving that he actually had more than just the strength that the T-Veronica virus._

_He looked out the window on the left of the small hallway with hotel rooms on the right side of him, he saw the last sign of the sun before it went down this spring day. He loved this country, he didn't know why but it just reminded him of his grandmother, she was Swedish and she always had a lap he could sit on when he had problems when he was younger. The light that came In the room where orange looking, making Steve's hair look like fire. _

_Steve found his room and unlocked the door before opening it. He took his tuxedo jacket off and hung it on a coat hanger before he jumped on his bed with a big smile._

_He looked at his watch, it was 20.00 '' No more meetings today'' he muttered happily knowing that he could finally rest after a long day of work. He slowly closed his eyes and let himself slowly fall asleep._

**After four hours **

_Steve woke up when he heard one of the sound of a window shattering and moans. He jumped up and grabbed his handgun, he checked it for ammo before he left the room and went into the same hallway that he had walked in some time ago where now full of blood and the moon made red light. Steve saw the dead bodies moving towards him slowly, hungry for his flesh and wanting to see him bleed to death. _

'' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck '' Steve said with his teeth closed and he started to shot at the zombies, but the gun didn't shoot bullet, it shot water. He looked at his gun and threw it at the zombies with anger, it hit one of the zombies in its head and it was stuck there. Steve used his tyrants powers and charged into the group, he took the small group of zombies fast and easy, as if they were small flies on his wall._

_He looked at the now dead undead, some time ago they where human, with parents and people that loved them, maybe even children. _

'' _What's wrong with me? Feeling pity for some zombies. '' Steve looked sad at them before continuing towards the lobby, but he had to look for some survivors. He tried to open a door, but it was locked. He kicked it in with all his power sending the door being destroyed completely. He walked in and saw a woman being eaten alive by a zombie, her eyes showed tears, but she didn't make a noise. Steve tackled the zombie and snapped its neck before looking at the woman._

'' _Are you okay? '' He asked, even if it was a very stupid question._

_The girl got up and hugged him, before dying in his arms. Steve closed her eyes and carefully lay her on the floor before searching the room. He found a sign language book and a banana. Steve looked in the book quite fast and threw it away before looking at the banana, suddenly a zombie came into the room, Steve pointed the banana at the zombie and tried to pull a trigger as if it was a gun. He heard a big bang and saw the zombie slowly falling to the floor, the banana had shoot a big hole in its head._

_Steve looked at the gun in disbelief and shook his head '' This must be a special made gun, or just a damn weird banana '' he thought before continuing, the blood like light made the cozy and sweet hotel in Sweden look like it was special designed for a horror movie. Steve continued to run towards the lobby._

_When he was halfway there a woman came out of her hiding spot and aimed a banana at him '' Hands up so I can see if you're a zombie or not! '' a familiar voice yelled-_

'' _Claire? '' Steve asked in shock, what was she doing in Sweden?_

'' _Oh god Steve! '' She ran into his arms and hugged her husband hard '' I'm glad to find you alive in this hotel of death '' _

_Steve ignored her statement '' What are you doing here Claire? ''_

_She ended the hug '' I will tell you when we get out of here. '' she said and they continued to run towards the lobby once more, they had to fight small packs of zombies at times, but their combined efforts were able to easily get the zombies down._

_When they entered the lobby they saw the exit and continued towards it, suddenly a big monster stood in front of them, it had green scales and a big axe and red hair. Steve started to shoot at it with his banana and Claire did the same, but the bananas seemed to have little effect on the big monster. Steve tried to use his tyrant strength on it but it didn't even move, or even make a noise. Suddenly the monster swigged its big axe at Claire, she didn't respond in time so the axe cut her in two. Steve screamed and attacked the monster again, but once more no respond, the monster looked at Steve before lifting its axe and cleaving him in two, the blood splattered everywhere and Steve's eyes where closed_

_Suddenly Steve opened them again, but this time he noticed something weird, was only one dead body in front of him, he looked around and notice that he had a big axe in his grip and green scales, he was the monster- He heard a baby cry and looked at Claire's dead body and noticed a baby in her arms. Without control of his body, he lifted the axe once more._

'' _no, no NO! '' he screamed in his mind and the axe started to go down '' NOOOOOOOOOOOO''_

'' OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! '' Steve's eyes suddenly opened when he screamed. The stopped himself and tried to calm down, he looked next to him and saw Claire still asleep. He let out a happy sigh that she hadn't waked up.

He carefully stepped out of the bed and walked out of the room, he carefully closed the door and leaned on it before he continued to walk towards the room his child slept in. he opened the door carefully and walked inside, he looked on her and he smiled carefully. He walked slowly towards the crib and he watched her sleep. She had brown hair that looked just like Clair's hair when it was in shadow. He looked at her sleep and stroked her cheek with one finger.

Suddenly he heard someone come behind him and he turned around, a sleepy Claire in her underwear where walking towards him with a smile '' The same nightmare again dear? ''

Steve smiled with his goofy smile and nodded '' Yeah, can't help it darling. ''

Claire let out a small laugh and walked over and hugged him '' Don't worry, the organization doesn't know where she is, only the highest ranked members in Bssa and my brothers family. ''

'' And this small village we live in '' Steve said with a smile and hugged back.

'' Yeah but they only know Albert Robberson, Gwen Robberson and Gabi Robberson you know, they don't know Steve Burnside, Claire Burnside and Rebecca Burnside. '' Claire answered and pulled her husband closer to her.

'' I know Claire, but I just '' He sighed '' I just don't want to lose you or Rebecca to the organization, I know what they do to their prisoners, I don't want that to happen to you '' he said and got a small tear in his eye. '' But this is the only nightmare I have had since I got you two, your more worth than any treasure for me, I hope you know that. ''

Claire smiled and kissed him on his lips before she answered '' How could I forget dear? ''

He smiled and poked her nose '' Your memory isn't the best you know ''

She smiled and kissed him once again '' but bed time mister. You're going to a meeting early tomorrow you know! ''

'' What do I gain on it? '' He licked her nose and smiled.

'' Well, it might get hot '' Claire whispered and Steve ran into the bedroom. Claire laughed and closed the door to Rebecca's room.

Rebecca woke up and she saw her parents leave and muttered to herself '' Daddy '' before she closed her blue colored eyes and went back to sleep.

An: I where gonna post this three weeks ago, but I got lazy and then I went to my cabin with my family for three weeks with no internet so I couldn't post it XD Sorry dudes XD Btw this was two of my dreams made into one Fanfiction, that's why there's a banana gun XD And some of my stupid humor in it to :D Hope yah liked it :D And I also have gotten a lot of inspiration after I finished Code Veronica X :3 so now I will write more than I used to for the latest 5 months :3 I also got like 3 oneshots on my computer so I might finish them XD

R&R and I will work more, seriously the only reason I wanted to write more was because of ResidentEvilGirl ( I named the baby after her ( the first name ofc XD ) ) and Karmahitme66543, Karma read all of my stories one day and favourited them, that gave me the kick to continue :D


End file.
